Black Falcon Rebooted
by tracylay
Summary: Verena Blake is the youngest of the Blackhawks, having been born and raised on Blackhawk Island. She's also Black Falcon. Join her as she and her best friends form a team of young superheroes with other sidekicks. No. Wait. DON'T call them sidekicks. Set after Season 1. Dick Grayson/Robin x Verena Blake/Black Falcon (OC) REBOOT. SLOW BURN.
1. Black Falcon

**A/N:** Well... it's sure been a while, huh? Last I recall, I started this in high school, then got busy in college... Well, suffice to say, I've graduated from college and I've discovered my passion for writing again. :) Hopefully I don't leave you all to hang this time around.

* * *

 **AYAGOZ, KAZAKHSTAN  
** **JANUARY 5, 2011  
** **19:25 GMT**

 _How did we get here?_ Robin mentally sighed to himself, looking at the rest of his team. It was a simple hostage scenario, but it turned out to be more than that.

No, this organization was after the Team. They were prepared. The cold room that they kept the Team in prevented Wally from using his super speed, Kryptonite for Superboy, Miss Martian was unconscious after being exposed to fire earlier, Zatanna's mouth was covered, Robin's utility belt was taken away, and Artemis and Aqualad were also unconscious, having been shocked.

Robin shivered as a chill went down his spine as their captive looked at us, his arms holding a machine gun.

"I hear something…" Superboy murmured so quietly his teammates almost didn't hear him.

A cry of pain echoed from the other side of the door followed by hurried shouting in Russian, " _ **Получить ее!**_ " **[1]** They heard a sickening crack and the explosions of bullets ricocheting off the walls before two loud shouts and the sounds of gunshots ended.

They watched as their captor aimed their gun at the metal door before it hissed open, causing smoke to enter due to the temperature change. The captive shot at the open door blindly and stopped after about thirty bullets. Robin saw the indents of the bullets on the wall, but nobody was there.

The captor held his gun up, prepared to shoot, and wisely chose not to move forward.

The shot was heard first and their captor let out a cry of pain, dropping the weapon as his hands bled. The gun fell to the ground with a loud clatter and his blood dripped to the ground profusely. Moving my eyes to the entrance, my masked eyes widened at the image before me.

A young girl stood at the entrance, her own masked eyes trained on their captor, with a shotgun in her arms, aimed directly at the assailant. Her blonde hair created a messy, dirty halo around her small face as her lips pressed into a grim line, her fiddler cap making a shadow fall over her eyes, the golden logo on it glinting brightly, showing off the outline of a bird.

He took in her black long sleeve uniform, which was rolled to her elbows, with yellow buttons down her right side. She held the gun over her chest, concealing the image of a yellow circle with a black hawk silhouette in the center that Robin knew she had. Her black skirt fell casually at her mid-thighs, framing her muscular thighs. His eyes trailed down, taking in her shapely legs and then her knee-high black boots with a small heel.

Relief filled his body as he recognized the girl, having teamed up with her a few times in the past couple of years as a hero.

Her eyes moved to him before her white gloved hands moved. The trigger was pulled and their assailant didn't even have a chance to dodge, and he fell to the ground. She pumped the slide of the stock, ejecting the shell, which fell to the ground with a small clatter.

Her arms fell to her side as she rested her gun to her side. She pushed her right hand to her right ear, reporting, "Found them. Three out; four not." There was a pause before she replied, "Yeah, I got it."

"Oh man," Kid Flash sighed out, shivering. "You're a sight for sore eyes, Fal."

The girl grinned, revealing a set of pearly white teeth. She slung her strap that held her gun over her shoulder. "Long time no see, Kid," she greeted casually, going over to him. She picked his lock and when the handcuffs fell to floor, she angled her head to the open door, "Take a quick lap to warm up?"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Kid Flash responded, running out of the door.

She turned to Robin and she gave him a teasing smile. "How long you gonna pretend to be tied up?" The Boy Wonder gave her a smirk and stood up, dropping the cuffs that were originally restraining him. "How you doin'?" she asked casually, untying Miss Martian as I helped Zatanna and Superboy.

"Better now that you're here," Robin teased, looking at the girl.

"That's such a Wally line," she rolled her eyes, but the smile didn't fall from her face. She should've been intimidating with the huge gun she carried on her back, but to him, she was just Fal.

Aqualad groaned, blinking unsteadily as the blonde helped him up. "Black Falcon…?" he asked, slightly disoriented.

"What's up, Aqualad?" she asked. "Wish we saw each other under better circumstances, but it is what it is."

"Is he…?" Zatanna asked wearily, looking at the fallen body of our captor. There was a pool of deep red underneath him, which was hardened due to the frigidness of the room.

"I missed a vital organ," Black Falcon replied, giving a slight kick to the man. He groaned softly in response. "He honestly probably wishes he was dead right about now." Robin gave her a slightly disapproving look, but she simply shrugged back at him, unfazed. It was crazy that Batman was viewed as the dangerous vigilante while the Blackhawks, who were formed by the government, were revered as heroes despite having blood on their hands. "Batman's the one that told me to get your guys back as best as I could."

"He really only sent you?" Robin asked, watching as Superboy carry Miss Martian and Artemis into his arms.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Black Falcon replied as Kid Flash came speeding back into the room, his skin now much less paler than before. " _Who's_ the one that got held as hostage for an hour and a half?" Before Robin could reply, she cut me off, " _Who_ saved your guys' asses?"

There was a beat of silence, before the girl gave a small sigh.

"Let's get out of here," Black Falcon finally said after a beat, her voice leaving a frosty cloud. "My adrenaline died and it's actually fucking cold in here."

There was that pottymouth Robin remembered. Black Falcon, like most of the Blackhawks, cursed like sailors even though they were pilots. Logically, a twelve-year-old should be reprimanded about the language, but every time he had seen her teammates correct her, she threw them an " _Are you serious?_ " look and then they would shrug. " _Only doing our duties as adults, kiddo,"_ would be the general reply, but the girl would ignore them.

Robin followed Black Falcon out of the room with the rest of the Team, their skin prickling slightly from the change in temperature. They rushed outside and the heat of Kazakhstan hit them like a truck. "Where's your ship?" Black Falcon asked, looking around.

Robin quickly took the lead, taking her over to where they had the Bio-Ship in stealth mode. She materialized in front of them and the door to it opened, allowing them to enter. "Whoa…" Black Falcon gasped, looking around, amazed. Robin had to shake his head. Of course she was into stuff like this. "How do you fly this and can I fly it?"

"I don't know…" Superboy looked at her wearily, but she had already sat down in the pilot's seat.

"Sure, make yourself at home, I guess," Robin shrugged, taking a seat by her as co-pilot just in case. Black Falcon easily ascended into the air much smoother than the Team thought she would and the next thing they knew, they were flying back towards the Cave.

"You're flying this quite well, Black Falcon," Aqualad commented, making the blonde give a smirk.

"There isn't anything I can't fly," she replied confidently.

"So uh… who are you?" Zatanna asked, looking at the masked girl wearily. Now that they were away from the foreign country and with no pursuers - undoubtedly due to Black Falcon's shoot-and-ask-questions-later policy.

Black Falcon looked at the magician before snapping her fingers in realization. "Right, right. Only these three know who I am," she gestured to Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad. "I'm Black Falcon from the Blackhawks."

Miss Martian groaned from where she was strapped and Superboy went over to her quickly. "M'gann, how are you feeling?"

"Terrible," she answered honestly. She looked around briefly before her eyes landed on Black Falcon, who was still flying in the Bio-Ship with ease. She looked at Superboy in confusion.

"That's Black Falcon," Superboy explained. "Batman sent her to save us."

"Damn straight," Black Falcon nodded her head confidently.

"Thanks for saving us, Black Falcon," Miss Martian smiled at the young girl. She returned the smile with one of her own. She was really sweet, just like Kid Flash told her in some of the stories he shared.

Superboy was as rough as she expected. He was kind of wary about her, which made sense, but it probably helped that the three senior members of this team knew the young girl.

"No problem, Miss M," Black Falcon responded with a nod, which caused the Martian to look at her in shock. Black Falcon jutted a thumb at Robin and Wally. "We talk."

"How close are you three?" Superboy crossed his arms.

Black Falcon looked at Kid Flash first and then Robin. Then, they all shrugged at the same time. "Pretty close," they chorused.

"No offense, but how come you didn't join the Team then?" Zatanna asked curiously. She had heard on occasion Black Falcon teamed up with Superman, as she was stationed in Metropolis, so it didn't surprise her that she knew Robin. What she didn't expect, however, was how close they were. Robin had never mentioned her before.

Black Falcon shrugged again. "Dunno," she answered honestly. "I guess I never really felt the need to? The Blackhawks are affiliated with the Justice League, but they aren't actually members or anything. Also, I think we were stuck on another mission."

"I think your base blew up again," Kid Flash piped, recalling it being the only exciting news he heard in the three days while Batman made his decision.

The small girl looked thoughtful before nodding in confirmation. "Yeah, yeah. The Eyrie blew up." She ignored the way Kid Flash said _again_. It wasn't _her_ fault their location was on government files, thus making it easy to hack. In the past ten years, they had to change their bases four times. Now that Black Falcon was located in Metropolis for - she paused to shudder - _high school_ \- she didn't have to worry about her apartment blowing up… most likely.

She and the Team made some idle chat. The Team was quite shocked to know that she knew a lot about them, but it was mainly because Kid Flash had such a big mouth on him. She was a bit hurt to find out that the Team - sans the ones she already knew - didn't know much about her outside of her heroic endeavors every now and again.

"This is the last time I'm accepting a mission from Batman," she drawled, shaking her head.

"C'mon, Fal," Robin called her bluff. "You're not gonna say no to a mission from _Batman_."

She tossed a glare that held no malice towards the Boy Wonder, who leaned back casually, crossing his arms behind his head as he let out a mischievous laugh. "You know I'm right," he pushed.

"Shut the fuck up," she murmured, angling the Bio-Ship slightly to catch the wind better. She forgot how bratty and _right_ Robin could be. It had been at least two weeks since she exchanged texts with him - with him being super busy with the Team and all.

She knew about everything with the Justice League, too. Things were a slight mess, but she knew that they'd get through them. They always would.

Mount Justice came into view and she smiled softly, seeing the large mountain. Hiding in plain sight was such a Batman idea. She landed the Bio-Ship easily and trailed behind the others as they headed out of the ship.

She spotted Red Tornado and Black Canary ushering everybody but the founding members (minus Superboy, who followed after Miss Martian) to the infirmary just as a precaution before her eyes followed a large, looming shadow.

She noticed his head moved towards her before looking at Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin. He turned around and began to walk away, a silent command for them to follow him.

"Why does it feel like I'm in trouble, too, when I was the one that saved your asses?" she asked out loud, following after the boys.

"Falcon," Flash greeted, suddenly appearing next to her. "You should watch your language. It's unbecoming for a… how old are you again? Ten?"

The blonde threw an irritated look at the speedster, who gave a cheeky smile. She sighed, unable to stay mad at him. The Flash was one of the sweetest, most chill superheroes she knew. Besides Green Arrow. "I'm twelve, Flash."

"Damn, you're such a baby."

"You shouldn't be lecturing on language, if you're gonna talk like that."

"You still have a helluva mouth on you, I see."

"Learned from the best."

The group entered the debriefing room, where a few others were already waiting for them. Upon seeing two faces, Black Falcon's face lit up. "Lieutenant Colonel. Captain," she mock-saluted.

Lieutenant Colonel Janos Prohaska AKA Blackhawk glanced up from his conversation with Green Arrow and grinned. "There's our little Lieutenant."

"Hi, baby," Captain Zinda Blake AKA Lady Blackhawk cooed, getting up from her seat beside Wonder Woman to go over to her daughter. "How was the rescue?"

"She came in guns blazing like an angel with a shotgun!" Kid Flash reported.

Her mother gave a boisterous laugh and slapped her not-so-gently on the back, causing her to grunt, keeping her balance. "That's my girl!"

Aqualad looked at her curiously. "Are you a Lieutenant?"

Black Falcon gave a wink and held a finger to her lips. "It's a title of formality, but technically, yeah. It's a secret, though, because of my age and all." They couldn't really go around advertising the Air Force had a twelve-year-old on the squad. Albeit a secret squad, but still.

"I need a full report on what happened from when you arrived there until your departure," Batman said, snapping everyone out of their mingling. It was time for business.

Aqualad gave a run down on it all: how they arrived in stealth mode, but were ambushed and quickly captured and locked down by anti-meta-human technology. They even had Kryptonite for Superboy. They locked them in a cold room to prevent Kid Flash's healing.

"They knew we were coming," Robin pitched in his two cents, eyes narrowing behind his domino mask. "Luckily, they didn't account for Fal showing up."

"Did you encounter anyone that stood out to you?" Batman quizzed, looking at the young heroes. They shook their heads before he stopped to look at Black Falcon. "You were able to navigate through the base."

She nodded. "Yeah, but nothing really stuck out to me. It was just an empty airport. Nothing in particular really stuck out. No offense but I think they just got their asses kicked by the underlings."

"I take offense in that," Kid Flash frowned.

Black Falcon shrugged. "Sorry, but it's the truth. Should've been more careful." Despite her apologetic words, they didn't sound really apologetic. Kid Flash huffed a sigh, exasperatedly taking a seat next to his mentor.

"Remind me again why I'm friends with you."

"'Cause I'm cute."

Robin rolled his eyes, not saying a word. He _knew_ the reason why Kid got her number in the first place was because he thought she was cute when she met them a couple years ago. Robin had to admit that that was the case for him, too, but now, he came to like her for who she was. Brat and all.

He watched as Lady Blackhawk let out a laugh while Blackhawk coughed into his fist. Batman ignored the banter and was silent for a beat. He glanced over at the two, who sobered up. Robin quirked a brow as he saw his mentor nod to the two pilots before glancing back at the girl.

"Black Falcon."

The young girl stood up slightly straighter at the tone and Robin noted it was most likely due to her military-like training. "Sir?" She tossed him a slight glare when Robin coughed into his fist like Blackhawk did a few moments ago.

"You'll be joining the Team and going on missions with them," he declared, causing his protégé and Kid Flash's jaws to drop. Aqualad's eyes widened a fraction, but they said nothing.

"... Pardon?"

"You heard what I said."

Black Falcon looked thoughtful for a moment, unsure of what to say. To be completely honest, it was only a matter of time before she was recruited. The Blackhawks were allied with the Justice League. Also, Blackhawk always said she should have more friends her age. Apparently, it wasn't appropriate for a twelve-year-old to be playing poker once a week.

"Do I still have to go to high school this fall?"

"Yes."

"Damn," she snapped her fingers, a look of displeasure creeping onto her face. "Can't blame a girl for trying. Fine. So I have to come here everyday and like, train with them? What about my training with the Blackhawks?"

"Your Blackhawk training will be reduced to once a week. You'll be put into the training schedule that is solely for the Team," Batman replied. "You'll receive a new designation number starting tomorrow."

She looked thoughtful for a minute before asking, "Do I have to sign any paperwork? Wavers or forms?"

Batman didn't look amused, but Green Arrow and Flash's grin proved that she was funny. She gave herself a pat on the back mentally. "No. Just go home," he effectively dismissed her. "The rest of you as well," he looked at the three other members of the Team.

The four of them shuffled to the door, ready to leave, but Batman's voice stopped Black Falcon as she reached for the door handle. "Oh, and Black Falcon?" She inquired him with eyes, waiting for him. "Rubber bullets only from now on."

She frowned, but nodded nonetheless, yanking the door open. She stepped out of the meeting room, with the other three on her heels. "Rubber bullets?" she muttered. "How am I gonna threaten to blow someone's brains out now?"

"Uh… you don't?" Kid Flash offered.

She threw her arms in the air. "That's the best part!" she exclaimed. "When they start freaking out and crying! You know, I even had someone piss his pants once."

The three boys frowned at that. "Glad you're on our side," Kid Flash patting her back. She'd make one hell of a supervillain with those sadistic tendencies. She already had a mouth that put some to shame.

They walked her to the hangar, where Black Falcon made a beeline for the Zeta-Tubes, punching in coordinates to her home. She turned to look at the three and gave them a mock-salute with two fingers. "See you guys around."

The three gave her nods, all with small smiles. She whirled around and a flash of yellow and white appeared in front of her, glowing to take her to her next destination.

" _Recognized: Black Falcon: X-One-Zero."_

"... Did we always have an X Designation series?"

* * *

 **[1]** Получить ее = _Get her_ in Russian.


	2. Update

Hey, guys! I bet so many of you guys are so shocked to see this notification, huh? I originally wanted to wait a bit longer before posting this, since I don't even have the second chapter fully written out yet, but I revamped _Black Falcon_ **again**. I wasn't really satisfied by how my rewriting was being done, so I decided to scrap whatever I had and start from scratch. Unfortunately, school and life got in the way but now I'm back and hopefully will be sticking around. So go check out the first chapter again and let me know what you think!


End file.
